Stealing Your Pride
by Natsu no Tenshi
Summary: When Bakura finds out that Yami is a submissive masochist he wants to keep him as a pet. RATED ME. UkeYami FIRST STORY. One-Shot for now.


**Natsu No Tenshi: Hello everyone! My name is Natsu No Tenshi, which means Angel of Summer but if its easier you can just called me Summer. And this my Yami, Fuyu no Tenshi. Which means Angel of Winter, so he may come off a little cold.**

 **Winter: Hello measly humans of this Fanfiction website...**

 **And I know its weird not to have a Yami that isn't the same gender but thats how it is. So I made this story because I accidentally stumbled across my younger sister fanfiction account and I read some of the stories, and lemons and I totally got inspired. So I made a story~**

 **Winter: Its most likely gonna be horrid.**

 **Shut up Winter! Its my first time writing so don't be mean! But anyways. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters please enjoy this chapter and leave a Review if you like!**

* * *

Yami walked down the street in deep thought. He couldn't stand to see his light snuggled up to the tomb robbers light. As Yami thought of Bakura a light blush dusted his cheeks. Yami has been having dreams about him lately and they involved Bakura, whips, and other objects. Yami knew that he was a submissive and liked pain. But no one he knew would give it to him. His light was to innocent and he could never go to Joey or Tristan.

Yami was so deep in his thoughts that he rammed right into someone, landing flat on his ass.

"Watch where the fuck your going Pharaoh!" A voice hissed out.

Yami looked up to see the one person that was plaguing his thoughts. The one and only Bakura.

"How about you tomb robber!" Yami seethed out.

Bakura growled and snatched Yami up by the collar and rammed him against the wall. Yami let out a shocked squeak mixed with a moan. Bakura raised his eyebrow in confusion. Deciding to test his theory, the tomb robber roughly slammed Yami up against the wall once more. Yami let out a choked moan as his back came in contact on the wall. Bakura smirked and tapped into his Ring powers and transported them to his house.

Bakura dropped Yami to the ground, and he let out a startled squeak. Bakura grinned and looked down at Yami with a mischief gleam in his eyes.

"My, who would have thought the mighty Pharaoh of Egypt would be a submissive m." Yami's widened as he realized that his greatest enemy knew his biggest secret.

Bakura smirked. "How about this. What if you becoming my little prized pet, and I won't tell anyone you secret." Yami raised an eyebrow.

"What does being your 'prized pet' include?"

"Well I'll give you what want the most." Bakura leaned in slightly. "Pain."

Yami shuddered in excitement and fear. He slowly nodded. And Bakura grinned. Bakura grabbed Yami by his hair and dragged him to his feet to another part of his house. Yami let out a slight moan as Bakura dragged him by his hair. Bakura opened the door and threw Yami to the ground. Yami looked up too see three chest next to each other in the room, a Big bed in the center, and a large pet bed by the bed. The first chest filled to the brim with toys that were only in Yami's dreams. Whips, Dildos, Plugs, and many other things. The second chest look like many different clothes were pilled in there. And by the looks of it, it wasn't normal everyday clothing.

The third chest was tightly closed and had a padlock on it. Bakura's voice shook Yami out of his shock.

"Strip. Then get on your hands in knees in front of the bed." Bakura said as he sat on the bed.

Yami blushed slightly as he started to strip off his clothing. Bakura watched him closely as he took of his clothes. Yami dropped his pants and took of his boxers, his member standing tall. Yami got on his hands and knees, kneeling in front of Bakura. Bakura smirked and walked over to the chest with clothes and took at a headband with two black cat ears on them, a black choker with a small golden bell on it. Then he went to the chest with the toys filled in it. He went through it in till he took out a small black remote with a plug that had a fluffy tail that resembles a cat tail along with a cock ring.

Bakura smirked and motioned Yami to come over. Yami slowly crawled over to Bakura on his hands and knees. Bakura put the hand band carefully in his hair. He wrapped the collar around his neck. Bakura put the cock ring on Yami's member. Yami let out a small moan, leaning into his hand, craving more contact. Bakura lightly slapped Yami's ass.

"Looks like kitten needs some training." Bakura smirked.

Bakura poured a large amount of lube on the butt plug. He crouched behind Yami, looking at his puckered star. Bakura grinned and started pushing in the butt plug into his entrance. Yami let out a drawled out moan, arching his back in pain and pleasure. He didn't know that the plug was gonna be this big, and Bakura didn't even prepare him so it hurt even more. Just when the pain was becoming unbearable the plug slipped into a divot. Yami let out a sigh of relief.

"So Pet, how do you feel?" Bakura asked.

"I feel full." Yami said.

Bakura slapped his ass right on the plug. Yami let out a choked moan and Bakura shook his head.

"Cats don't talk they meow." Bakura smirked.

Yami raised an eyebrow but he let out a soft mew.

"Nyaa~" Bakura snickered.

"Well kitty its almost time for bed but we have to feed you first." Yami titled his head as Bakura smirked.

Bakura pulled down his pants, his member standing tall. Yami eyes widened. He could never fit that thing in his mouth, much less his ass if it comes to that one day. Bakura was at least 6 inches tall, take of give a few. Most likely the latter. But how would he pleasure Bakura with a monster this big? Bakura smirked and grabbed Yami's chin and forced him to look up at him. Bakura forced three fingers into Yami's mouth. Bakura moved his fingers inside of his mouth, feeling his tongue and around his mouth. Bakura took his fingers out of his mouth and smirked.

"You should be able to fit it in your mouth. Now get started or there is gonna be a punishment." Bakura said.

Yami licked his lips before he wrapped his mouth around the tip of his cock. He felt the salty bitter beads of precum spilling out of the tip. Yami licked around the tip of his cock, dipping his tongue into the slit, causing Bakura to let out a few moans and grunts. Bakura placed the palm of his hand on Yami's head and forced him to take more slowly. Yami slid down on Bakura shaft, suckling and licking around it thoroughly, but Bakura thought Yami was going too slow. Bakura slammed Yami's head down on his shaft, forcing him to take the rest of him in, hitting the back of his throat. Yami let out a startled noise of protest, only causing Bakura to let out a moan from the vibrations going up his shaft. Yami started bobbing his head up and down, Bakura cock hitting the back of his throat ever time. Bakura let out a long moan before he came into Yami's mouth.

"Don't swallow, I want to see how much is in your mouth." Bakura said.

Yami lifted his mouth off of Bakura's cock, keeping the cum in his mouth. He opened his mouth to show Bakura the large amount of cum sitting on his tongue.

Bakura smirked and patted Yami's head."Good job Yami, now swallow."

Yami closed his mouth before he swallowed the cum. Bakura smirked and led Yami to the big pet bed by his bed. Yami crawled into the bed and curled up, it being shockly soft. No wonder dogs love these things. Bakura smirked and got into the bed. Before we went to sleep he set the remote to go off every five minutes. The darkness called sleep started to call out of Yami in till the plug buried deep in his ass let of a powerful vibration. Yami let out a long moan, arching his back which only caused the plug to rub against his prostate. The vibration cut off and he relaxed, only five minutes later for it to come back on. Yami knew this was gonna be a long long night.

Not even a five thousand year old Pharaoh could stand this.

* * *

 **Winter: Meh... It was OKAY...**

 **Really?! You think so!?**

 **Winter: No. I lied. Gomen I was trying to make you happy.**

 **Geez your so nice. Anyho I hoped you people out there like this. I tried my best and any helpful tips are welcome. No flames please!**


End file.
